chica totalmente normal
by miley-fan-222
Summary: ella se muda de vancouver a los angeles pero en realidad no quiere y amigos, familia y gran cantidad de chicos intentan convencerla de que la escuela esta buena
1. Chapter 1

**Hola ¿Cómo estan? Soy nueva asi que por favor no sean malos. **

**Miley, jason y robby iban en el auto en camino a su nueva casa de los Ángeles en un silencio bastante incomodo, robby intentando animarlos con chistes malos y aburridos mientras Miley y Jason ponían cara de traste (cara de culo). Estaban muy enojados con sus padres ya que ellos los habían cambiado de ciudad, escuela, los habían despojado de sus amigos y habían hechos muchos cambios mas que ninguno de los dos encontraba convenientes. **

**-¿Y que le dice una pierna a la otra?- pregunto Robby en broma.- Dale que yo te sigo. Ja ja ja**

**-Ja… ja… que divertido- dijo Miley con cero con ganas.**

**-Si jaja me muero de risa- dijo sarcásticamente.**

**-Eh si no quieren hablar conmigo ahora lo entiendo pero ya verán que después será mejor. **

**5 minutos después. **

**-¡llegamos!- grito Robby con entusiasmo.**

**-Oh estoy que exploto de felicidad- dijo Miley inexpresiva **

**-¿En serio?- pregunta su padre con curiosidad.**

**-No, voy a desempacar- dijo sin ganas.**

**-Voy a mostrarle la casa a Rex y a Mate.- dijo Jason para evadir a su papá. **

**-Al parecer alguien si coopera- dijo Robby pensando que Jason hacía eso para conocer bien el lugar. (N/A Robby no entiende el sarcasmo) **

**-Ok y ¿Mamá?- pregunto Jason**

**-Esta con unas amigas en Australia vuelve en unos días- explico el padre.**

**-Ella nunca esta con nosotros ahora que es cántate no le importamos- grito Miley enojadísima. **

**-Claro que le importamos pero ella también tiene derecho a estar con sus amigas. No te parece que eres un poco egoísta- le contesto enojado y triste por la falta de atención de su hija. **

**-Pero nunca esta porque siempre tiene una excusa como giras, casinos, vacaciones o amantes.**

**-¿Tu mamá me engaña?- pregunto incrédulo. **

**-Yo que se pregúntale.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola ¿Cómo están? Gracias a .amateur por dejar una reviews y por favor a los demas que si podrian comentar. Gracias. **

**-Ya esta- se dijo a si misma Miley mientras recorría la habitación con la mirada. **

**-Chicos, vayan a la playa si quieren- grita Robby desde el comedor. **

**- Gracias Gracias Gracias- dijo Jason mientras le daba un beso y salía corriendo.**

**-No gracias- contesto la adolescente. **

**-Vamos, así harás amigos.**

**-Como ya te dije "No gracias"- le dijo de la mala gana. **

**-Si quieres- dijo Miley y se fue a su habitación. **

**Al otro día**

**-Papa ya me voy- dijo Miley en el umbral de la puerta. **

**-No te preocupes, yo los llevo- ofreció Robby**

**-No gracias, prefiero caminar- contesto**

**-Pero llevare a Jason no es molestia.**

**-No, quiero caminar- dijo y salio de la casa. **

**-No gracias pa, yo voy con Kelly- dijo agarrando su mochila.**

**-¿Quiénes Kelly?- pregunto pícaro Robby.**

**-Mi novia- contesto simplemente. **

**-Llevamos menos de un días aquí y ¿ya tienes novia?- pregunto incrédulo. **

**-Si soy un súper galanazo.- dijo saliendo.**

**-Seguro galanazo- dijo volteándose y volviendo a hacer las cosas que hacia. **

**Escuela.**

**-Tú eres la nueva- pregunto Lily**

**-Si soy la nueva- dijo algo incomoda antes su "nuevo" apodo. **

**-Bienvenida a la escuela del oeste soy del comité de patinetas por obligación también del de bienvenida.**

**-No necesito un comité, gracias- dijo molesta.**

**-No, era chiste solo intento ser amistosa- contesto con una sonrisa.**

**-Gracias, soy Miley- contesto sonriente. **

**-Yo soy Lily ¿quieres que te muestre la escuela?- pregunto**

**-Me encantaría, gracias. **

**-Él es Jake, Jessie, Ronald y Gaspar Caspa, te recomiendo no estar cerca de él.**

**-Ok- dijo temerosa. **

**-Ellas son las populares- dijo Lily con irritación- Ambrer y Ashley.**

**-Esta bien- dijo un poco molesta. Nunca le gusto la gente creída. **

**-Me caes bien, quieres ser mi amiga- dijo Lily simplemente**

**-Si me encantaría- contesto. **

**-Oka amiga- dijo divertida- Ah y él es Oliver, es un tonto. **

**Miley aguantándose la risa.**

**-Oigan, estoy aquí- contesto Oliver. **

**-Lo siento, soy Miley. **

**-Oliver como ya sabrás.- dijo y miro a Lily.- Bienvenida a la escuela. **

**-Gracias.**

**-Estoy feliz, saben algo son mis mejores amigos. Yo vengo de Vancouver, Canadá.**

**-Mis mejores amigos- dijo exageradamente Lily y los abrazó. **

**-Si quieres hoy voy a tu casa y después vamos a la playa.- le ofreció Lily a Miley. **

**-Perfecto- fue la única respuesta que dio. **


End file.
